


Old Paths Are Easily Followed

by Lilacsunsets



Series: The Buttercup and the Wolf [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier gets dared, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Old Friends, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spanking, Strapping, Will have smut later I just haven't finished it yet, Yes I have a specific kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsunsets/pseuds/Lilacsunsets
Summary: Set shortly after the previous work, Jaskier and Geralt have stopped in a town West of Posada. An old friend of Jaskier's shows his face and goads the bard into familiar trouble, leaving Geralt to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Buttercup and the Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611145
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Old Paths Are Easily Followed

Jaskier had finally started to become accustomed to the life of travel that came with Geralt’s profession. Of course, he knew what he was getting himself into when he’d originally met the Witcher, and they’d been travelling for over a month, but it was still surprising just quite how much walking was involved in the process.  
Admittedly, Geralt had let him ride with him, usually in the late hours of the night when they’d been travelling for hours. He’d enjoyed it too - the closeness of it, the shared body heat during the cold nights. It almost made him miss the time that Geralt had… anyway.  
They’d finally stopped at an inn in a small town, West of Posada. Yet another dingy tavern with small rooms and a damp smell was all Jaskier expected by now, so he was pleasantly surprised when they entered a well lit, cosy looking room. 

“We need a room.” Geralt said gruffly to the barmaid, who nodded and hurried off with the coins he’d placed on the wooden counter.  
Jaskier was busy admiring the surprisingly well-made candelabra when he noticed a familiar looking figure standing at the other side of the bar.  
“Markus?” The other man looked up and his face quickly split into a grin.

“Dandelion! Where the devil have you been?” Markus jumped up and pulled Jaskier into a hug. “I last saw you… well it must have been in Oxenfurt!”  
“Dandelion?” Geralt picked up on the old moniker, side-eyeing Jaskier as the bard stepped backwards, awkwardly smoothing his tunic.  
“It was a university nickname, alright?” Jaskier mumbled, frowning up at the judgemental Witcher. Markus smirked and leaned back, looking Jaskier up and down. “You’re looking a little worse for wear!”  
“Well, I’ve been travelling for a while.” Jaskier chuckled nervously and caught sight of Geralt in his peripheral vision. “Allow me to introduce my… uh… travelling companion! Geralt of Rivia!” Geralt stepped forward, eyeing Markus with more than a little suspicion.  
“Well! The famous Witcher!” Markus stepped back, taking in Geralt’s height and build. “I’d heard the ballad, but never seen the man behind it!” He clapped a hand to Geralt’s shoulder. “You, sir, are the stuff of legend!” Geralt grimaced, which Jaskier had noticed he always did when complimented.  
“Oh come on Geralt, you know it’s true!” Jaskier tilted his head as he chided the Witcher.  
Geralt’s eyes flickered to the side, avoiding looking at the bard.  
“Well,” Markus’ smile turned into a wry grin. “Julian here must have heard all about you by now, but has he told you all of his stories?” Jaskier gulped. He remembered how many of those involved drunken stupidity, usually spurred on by his old friend.  
“I don’t think that’s nec-”  
“Of course it is!” Markus punched Jaskier’s arm, causing him to flinch. “This man has been chased out of more bedrooms than I can count!” Jaskier flushed.  
“Well that was a long time ago, I hardly think it matters.” He said quietly. Markus barely seemed to notice the change in tone, and turned to address Geralt.  
“How about a drink, Witcher?” He grinned. “Then I can tell you all the tales from our academy days?” His tongue darted across his lips as he stared at Geralt. For the first time, the Witcher looked almost uncomfortable.

“We have an early start tomorrow, we’d better get some rest.” Geralt moves to walk away, then hesitated. “Jaskier?”  
The bard found himself rooted to the spot, pulled by two alternate forces. He desperately wanted to follow, lean into that familiar routine of following, and yet something held him back. Against his will, he felt his eyes flicking over towards Markus, whose smug face already told him he didn’t approve.  
“Jaskier retiring early?” Markus raised an eyebrow. “Now that’s something I haven’t seen before.”  
“For goodness sake Markus, I’m not twenty anymore!” Jaskier raised his hands in exasperation. “I travel with Geralt to get material, so I extend him the courtesy of getting up at the right time!” Markus sighed loudly, tapping his foot against the wooden floor.  
“Say what you will, I just think it seems odd how the once wild Dandelion is now following some Witcher like a lost pup.”

Markus had struck a nerve, and he knew it. A scowl drew across Jaskier’s face and he felt uncomfortably hot as he tried to string together a retort.  
“I’m not at his beck and call, Markus!” He yelled. “It’s my decision whether I follow him or not, and at present it’s been economical for me to do so!” A twinge of guilt pulled at his chest as he uttered that word. Economical? Was that all it was? He followed Geralt for no more than some coins in his purse? Jaskier knew it wasn’t true, but thankfully Markus seemed sated with this rushed explanation.  
“Well then if it’s your choice, I’m sure this Geralt won’t mind you meeting me for a few drinks and a game of dice poker later?” That was it. The gauntlet had been thrown, and now Jaskier had no choice but to accept the challenge now that he’d professed free will.  
“Fine, I’ll meet you outside at ten.” With that, he sloped off towards the stairs, already feeling heavy with guilt before this wretched plan had even unfolded.


End file.
